Ballerina
by PrincessDudette
Summary: Adalyn is Claire's nineteen-year-old cousin. Both are ballet dancers and one night in a recital, she meets Jacob Black. Jacob imprints on her instantly, but there are several problems with that. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Well... this is my first Twilight fic! I really want to get it right. The idea came to me in a rush, so I hope you all like it. This is a Jacob/OC. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. What a bummer! **

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Adalyn's POV**

"Good. One, two, three… Trina, straighten up. Last one and we call it a day, girls! Adalyn, watch your step, for Christ's sake!"

I pouted and looked down on my feet, correcting my pose and looking up again to the teacher. She nodded and started again.

"Alright, girls, see you tomorrow morning for our last rehearsal! Be sure to have your tutus ready!" Mrs. Lovelock said enthusiastically as she put away her music CDs in her black bag.

"Is your tutu ready, Addy?" Trina asked me with a smile on her face as she put some sweatpants on and shoved her shoes on her feet.

"I don't know, Mom was supposed to pick it up today, and she didn't come home for lunch." I said, as I loosened my hair and made another tight bun with it.

"My sister picked up mine yesterday, and it's beautiful!" Trina said, showing her perfect smile on her mouth. I smiled at her and I kneeled down to put my black flats on my feet. We were at the door of the ballet school now. I waved goodbye to Jamie and Rose, and so did Trina. A car honked its horn and Trina turned her head sharply to the street. "Ooh, Dad's here! I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal!" she said happily as she kissed my cheek quickly.

"O-kay…" I said nonchalantly.

I looked around for my cousin, Claire. She was nowhere to find, so I returned to the room where we practiced. Claire was six years old, and she was a graceful girl who loved ballet. I started doing ballet since I was seven. Now that I'm nineteen, I dance with the advanced group. We were having a recital tomorrow, and all the girls from the school were assembling a play: _Sleeping Beauty_. We had been practicing for four months, and it seems that we're going to do great. Mrs. Lovelock was a dedicated teacher who wouldn't stop until it was perfect. The small girls were energetic about the recital, since it was going to be their first. I was used to recitals, and I was on the top five best of the advanced group.

I hadn't noticed that Claire was tugging on my sweatpants until I snapped back to reality.

"Addy, Mommy's here hurry up or our lunch is going to get cold!" Claire scowled at me, and I smiled at her and lifted her with my free arm. She giggled as I ran to the sidewalk and put her on the backseat of the white van. I put her seatbelt on, slid the door shut and opened the door to sit on the front seat.

"How was your rehearsal, girls?" Aunt Maddie asked, looking at me with a warm smile.

"Oh," I couldn't help but smile at my aunt warmly, too. "It was fine… seems like we're ready for tomorrow." I said, putting a finger on my chin.

"Addy, I want to dance like you!" Claire said as she peeked in between aunt Maddie and me.

"Hey, stay in your seat." I told her, pushing her chest backward gently. "You will, you only need to be like… forever at the ballet school." I smiled to myself, looking at the road in front of us. "Hey, aunt Maddie, do you know if Mom already picked my tutu yet? Haven't seen it yet, and Trina has hers already…" I mused.

"Oh, I picked it up yesterday with Claire's, hon. It's at the house. I'll give it to you later." Aunt Maddie said confidently, slowing down the car as we reached the house.

"That's great, aunt. Thanks!" I said as I looked at myself on the small mirror that the car had.

"I prepared some chicken for you girls, get in while I grab some stuff from the trunk."

I grabbed Claire's hand and leaded her to the house. I entered and put my purple bag on the floor next to the door and walked into the kitchen. Claire was already sitting down as I grabbed two plates and served the chicken salad on them. I gave Claire a fork and she started to eat.

* * *

"I can't believe you are taking me to a stupid ballet!" Jacob said as he put on a white shirt on. His black shoes were shiny, and his hair, long and brown, was wrapped in a ponytail.

"C'mon, you aren't even doing anything today! Besides, it's important for Claire. Stop whining, dumbass!" Quil said angrily and he punched Jacob's arm.

"Why can't you just go alone?" Jacob said angrily. He started feeling hot. _Stupid shirt_. He pushed the sleeves up.

"Because I don't feel like it. Hey, you can see pretty girls at the ballet. Claire's cousin is dancing with the advanced group, or so Claire told me. She is like a sister to Claire." Quil's eyes filled with pure love. He was about to start speaking, but Jacob cut him off.

"Claire this, Claire that…" Jacob mumbled grumpily. "What time does it start?" He asked, waving his hands in attempt to give himself some air to cool him down, obviously failing.

"Eight thirty." Quil said, looking for his watch on some random drawer in his room.

"Are you friggin' stupid? It's eight already!" Jacob said furrowing his eyebrows. _Although the later the better for me_. He thought.

"Let's go then! You better not do anything stupid at the recital." Quil said as he put his watch on his right wrist.

* * *

**8:30 P.M.**

_Ballet._

_Boring…_

_What could Bella be doing right now?_

Bella and Edward had gotten married a year ago. Word said she looked happy and beautiful. And the same for the groom. _Stupid bloodsucker_. Jacob had been trying to deal with the fact that Bella was never going to be his. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. Sometimes he wished he was dead, but then he thought about his dad, Billy, and his pack. Surely there were no more risks at Forks and La Push, but he still felt something would come. He longed to see her.

_Had she already been transformed?_

_Ew._

_Why? Why did she choose_ that_ over _me_?_

His hands started shaking slightly, and Quil, who was sitting next to him (admiring Claire, of course) glared at him. Jacob controlled himself, something he had been perfecting these days.

_Stupid bloodsucker._

_I don't want Bella to be one of them._

_I need her back…_

The curtain went down and the applause snapped Jacob out of his thoughts. Jacob started clapping with little enthusiasm, earning another of Quil's glares. A minute or two passed by, and then the curtain came up again.

Five girls were lined up on the stage. In the middle stood a blond girl, who was on the tips of her toes. _That must hurt_. She started dancing gracefully, and then a girl who was next to her followed. The rest of the girls followed then, and they twirled and jumped on the stage. Jacob was bored to death and he thought he couldn't handle it anymore. He was going to fall asleep soon. The classical music didn't help at all. It was calm and soothing, making Jacob's eyelids heavy. Quil slapped his arm and Jacob opened his eyes sharply. The long-haired werewolf slapped him back, and Quil glared at him, trying to focus on the recital. Jacob smirked and started to pay attention to some random spot on the curtain of the stage. The crowd started clapping again, and the five girls bent down to thank everybody. They gracefully walked out of the stage.

_Graceful._

_Bloodsuckers._

Quil got up and looked at Jacob. He got up and both boys started walking down to the stage.

"Hey, where are we going?!" Jacob said as he turned around to start walking away from Quil.

"Don't run away, stupid! We're going to see Claire!" Quil said in a whisper.

Jacob mumbled some profanities, earning another of Quil's glares. Quil started climbing the stage stairs and disappeared. Jacob huffed and followed him.

"Quil!" Claire cried in excitement as she ran to the tall boy that stood a few feet away from her.

"Hey there!" Quil's eyes couldn't hide the happiness that ran through him when Claire said his name.

Jacob looked at them feeling a little jealous.

…_Bella._

He sighed and approached Claire and Quil.

"Hi Jake!" Claire chanted.

"Hey Claire" Jacob said nonchalantly.

"You were awesome tonight!" Quil told Claire.

"I know!" Claire giggled. "I want to be a ballet dancer when I grow up!"

"Cool!" Quil said as he lifted her.

"Um…?" a small voice said from behind Quil.

A brown-haired girl was standing a few steps back from Quil, looking at him curiously. She was wearing a white tutu, her hair tied in a tight bun. She had pointe shoes on her feet, the laces weaved and tied on the back of her leg. She was tall – probably a few inches shorter than Jacob. Her chocolate eyes made her look friendly.

_Wow._

_Hey, what is this?_

_I feel weird…_

"Oh, hey Addy!" Quil said as he turned towards her, still carrying Claire in his big arms.

"Hey Quil! How are you doing?" Adalyn asked Quil happily. The brunette eyed Jacob quickly and smiled a small, sheepish smile.

"Just came here to see my favorite girl." Quil said as he looked at Claire.

"I'm afraid I knew that! So, how do you think it was?" She asked Quil. Her voice was high-pitched, and girly.

"It was great!"

_Hell no! It was boring. _Jacob thought.

"Jake, this is Claire's cousin, Adalyn." Quil told Jacob.

"Call me Addy." Adalyn said with a grin. _What a smile_.

"I'm Jacob." Jacob said nervously. He shook his big, sturdy hand with her small and slender one and that did it.

Jacob looked confused, and Adalyn noticed it. But she didn't say anything about it.

"Addy, I'm hungry!" Claire said, her face rested on Quil's chest.

"We'll get you something on the way home." Adalyn said, stretching her arms to get her cousin. Quil pouted and gave Claire to her.

"Well, I'll see you soon. Quil, Jacob." She smiled at both boys. Jacob smiled back.

"Alright. See ya, Claire!" Quil said, waving. Adalyn turned and started walking towards the rest of the group of ballerinas. Maddie hugged both girls and gave each one a rose.

"Let's go, buddy." Quil said, sighing.

"'Kay" Jacob said, turning to give a last glance at Adalyn.

* * *

**Adalyn's POV**

As we finished dancing, the crowd cheered and clapped. We bent down to thank the audience, and then made our way backstage. I was relieved it was all over and done with. Everything had gone perfectly. _Mrs. Lovelock will be delighted_.

I went to hug all of my group. All the girls squealed and cried that the recital had been great. Everybody was very happy and the back of the stage was starting to get crowded with parents and family from the girls. I searched the room for Claire, and I couldn't find her. I moved away from the crowd of people. I noticed two big guys that were on the far side of the room. One had his back to me. I saw a bobbing black haired head on the shoulder of him. _Claire_. I started walking towards them and stopped a few steps behind the guy. Now I could recognize it was Quil. Claire was in his arms. I cleared my throat, but none of them seemed to notice me. I scowled gently, and then introduced myself to their conversation.

Quil greeted me, and then I saw him.

A tall boy - maybe in his early twenties - stood beside him and I looked at him curiously. He looked bored… maybe angry about something. When he noticed me, I couldn't help but smile sheepishly. _Stupid me_.

He was gorgeous.

And then he said his name was Jacob. I shook his big hand. He looked so… strong. _Forget it girl_, I thought. He obviously has to have a girlfriend, or at least a close friend. Besides, he looked older than me for much.

I don't know what this was. I mean, I have had severe crushes on guys, but this was… different.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Quil catched the bottle of sauce that was about to be spilled on the floor. He scowled at Jacob, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

"Sorry." He simply said.

"Hey, it's alright… but what the hell is going on with you?" He asked.

"Um… it's nothing, really." Jacob started munching on some tacos and swallowed. He drank some coke from his glass. "Quil… how do you feel when you imprint?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" He said, puzzled.

"Just curious."

"Well… when you see that person… you start feeling weird… like drowsy or something." He gave a huge bite to his burrito and chewed. "And then you feel like hypnotized."

"Oh." Jacob said.

There was a large interval of silence between the two werewolves.

"You know… I think I imprinted." Jacob blurted out.

"What?!" Quil started coughing furiously because of the statement his friend had made.

"Yeah. You said drowsy and hypnotized. That's exactly how I felt." Jacob said.

"And who's the broad?" Quil raised his eyebrows, expecting an answer.

"Um… Adalyn?" He said, frowning in shame.

Quil started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jacob glared at Quil.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that… Adalyn is so… serious." Quil said. "She never laughs. I can count with my fingers the times she's smiled." Quil looked thoughtful.

"Well… I don't know what to do." Jacob said, sighing heavily.

"Start by talking to her. You might become friends… you _should_ become friends with her first."

"O-kay…" Jacob said, as stuffed his mouth with his taco and chewed. "By the way, how old is she?" he asked.

"Umm… I think nineteen. I remember going to her birthday party last month…" Quil said.

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapters, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. That is, of course, if you like the story. Please review and make me happy!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's me again. Well, I think this fic is getting some attention. Thanks for those who reviewed and added the story to your Story Alerts! You make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. sniff**

**Review!! Make my day!! :)**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

It was 12:30 p.m., and I woke up suddenly. I rubbed my eyes with my hand and yawned. It was raining lightly outside. I sat on my bed – a little small for me – and put my face on my hands.

My dreams used to be haunted by Isabella Swan days ago. I was – or thought I was – in love with that girl. But she obviously liked risking her life, since she left me for a bunch of vampires. I don't know what's wrong with her. She refused to live a good life with somebody who would protect her and love her without hurting her. She refused _me_.

And who won her heart? Edward Cullen. The bloodsucker. I hated him, and my plan was to kill him to win Bella back, but now, those thoughts of revenge and hatred were not that important to me.

When I found out that Bella was going to marry Edward, I felt like I had been punched straight into my face. I can't describe the pain that invaded me, and all I wanted to do was kill Edward or die. I ran away from home, my heart wounded and my pride attacked. The pack was okay with whatever I did, and Sam – the leader of the pack – only asked me to return when I wanted.

Being away from my family and friends made me think about what had happened, and I knew I was going back home someday. All I did was follow my instincts, and being alone helped me find myself again. I thought I was going to be mourning Bella's loss forever, but I wasn't a coward. So I went back home after six months of missing.

I couldn't help but make fun of the 'Have you seen this kid?' flyers all over the reservation. Everybody was happy because I was back, safe and sound. But still, that stinging wound that Bella had left was there. She haunted my thoughts suddenly, she lived in my dreams. I could still feel her kissing me back with those lips. And then, when I realized it was not real, it hurt more and more. I thought I was never going to get over her.

But I did.

I lifted my head and got up from bed, dragging myself downstairs to the kitchen. My father was in his usual spot at the living room, watching TV.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Jake."

I fixed myself a sandwich and ate it quickly. Quil and I had plans to go to Port Angeles today. He wanted to go watch some movie, and, of course, he was going to drag me along with him. I wasn't going to complain, though. Maybe he would tell me about _her_. Adalyn, the girl I had imprinted on. I had just met her yesterday, and now, as corny as it may sound, she owns me. It was good on one side: I didn't get to cry because I had lost Bella to Edward. This entire situation with her seemed like it had been lived a long time ago now. But on the other side, I still had some worries. What would she think about me imprinting on her? Did she like me? Did I attract her? And, how was I going to get closer to her? I had to protect her, no matter what. She was now the reason I lived.

* * *

**Adalyn's POV**

It was 10:08 when I looked up at the bedside table's clock. I had slept on the floor, next to my friends Trina and Rose. We had had a slumber party. Claire had invited some girlfriends too, and we were all crowded in sleeping bags, bed sheets and pillows at her room. Like in a traditional slumber party, Claire's room was transformed into a hair and make up salon. Trina made some fancy hairdos to all of us, and Rose was in charge of the make up department. I had brought my collection of nail polish, and did all of the girls' nails.

"Morning, Addy!" Rose said to me as she was listening to her iPod.

"Hey, Rose." I said. I yawned and scanned the room. Claire and her friends were sound asleep. Their hair was all messy now.

That's when Aunt Maddie entered the room quietly.

"Hey girls!" she whispered, smiling when she saw her daughter sleeping like a baby. She raised her eyebrows when she saw my best friend, Trina, still asleep. "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked; her voice low and gentle. I eyed Rose and Trina, who was starting to open her eyes now. Rose nodded and smiled sheepishly at my aunt.

"Yeah please. I'll start picking up all the mess now, Aunt Maddie. Thanks." I said, stretching my arms in front of me. My blue pajamas were all wrinkled. I got up and folded a pink sheet neatly. Claire started giggling, and I looked at her. She had her eyes closed, but she was obviously holding her laughter back. I approached her carefully, and when I was close enough, I started tickling her on her sides. Claire's eyes opened widely and she started laughing furiously. I backed off from her, and smiled.

"Addy, you're so mean!" She hollered.

"Oh I am! C'mon get up, your mom is fixing breakfast." I said.

"Goody!" She stood quickly. Her friends, whom I thought were asleep, flung their eyes open and followed Claire. _Jeez, great acting._

A few minutes passed by, and I had already folded all the sleeping bags and sheets. I had put all the bright pink, flowered pillows on top of Claire's bed. Trina and Rose were now sharing each an earphone, listening to some hip-hop, or so I could hear.

"Alright girls, let's eat!" I said, opening the room's door. Rose turned off her iPod and Trina got on her feet. We made our way to the kitchen in a few seconds.

Aunt Maddie had made us pancakes, and all the girls sat at the table and ate cheerfully. Claire and her friends sang, and Trina told us about random stuff that was going on at school. I just ate absent-mindedly, my thoughts where somewhere else. I wondered what I was going to do today. _Maybe go shopping with the girls. Port Angeles. Maybe a movie. _But I couldn't stop thinking about _him_. You might think I'm weird, but I felt something when I saw him yesterday. Something different. I didn't know what it was, but surely it made me uncomfortable. I had dreamed about him last night.

I hope I see him again.

I was still lost in thought when Trina shook my shoulder gently. I snapped to reality quickly and blinked twice. Trina giggled and Rose looked at me with concern. I forced a smile on my lips, the dimples on my cheeks forming like usual.

"Jeez, Addy. What are you thinking about?" Trina asked me, looking straight into my eyes. I evaded her gaze, looking down at my plate. I sipped on my glass of orange juice and set it in front of me. "I asked you if you wanted to go to Port Angeles. There's this movie we wanna watch." She cleared her throat.

"Oh. Yeah, let's go. I'll drive if you want." I said cheerfully. "I was just thinking about that."

"Yay!" Rose squealed.

Aunt Maddie drove me to my house an hour later. I did my homework quickly. School wasn't trouble for me. I was a good student. Sometimes I didn't put so much effort in it, though. My parents never complained about my grades, and whenever I had homework I did it. After I finished my work, I took a shower. I took my time to choose what I was going to wear. It was very annoying to have an almost full closet and never have the right thing to wear. Sighing, I slid into a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee. I put my black flats on and I brushed my wavy hair. I decided to let it down today. Since I wasn't a make-up person, I just put mascara and clear lip gloss on.

I still had time to spare, and I went on the Internet. The chat room wasn't interesting, so I logged off quickly. I listened to my small iPod for an hour and then I went downstairs. I drank some water before leaving and grabbed my car keys. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

I loved my car. Dad had bought it for me last year. _To celebrate your adulthood, _he had said laughing. It was a 2001 white Ford Mustang. It wasn't super luxurious, but it sure was quick. I started the engine and drove for a few minutes. I reached Trina's house and honked my horn twice. Trina walked out in a couple of seconds, wearing a long denim skirt and a white blouse. It made her olive skin shine against it. She entered the car and closed the door.

"Hey, Addy!" she said, putting her keys away in her purse.

"Hey, Trina." I said, focusing on the road.

We drove another few minutes and reached Rose's place. She was already watching from the window and when she saw us arrive she ran outside.

"What's up, ladies? Jeez, I'm so hungry!" she said as she slid into the backseat.

"We'll eat something at Port Angeles," I said, now we were on the highway. "What should we eat?" I mused.

"Let's go to that Italian food restaurant." Trina said, putting a finger to her chin. "I really like the spaghetti that they prepare there."

"Like if spaghetti tasted really different in every restaurant!" Rose said. "I'm okay with the Italian food, though."

"O-kay…" I replied. Trina turned the stereo on. _How the hell can she resist all this noise?!_ I lowered the machine's volume a little. Trina giggled and looked at the window.

We finally made it to Port Angeles, and our first stop was the Italian food restaurant. It was 6:30. Rose ate ravioli and Trina ate spaghetti. I ate fettuccini. We ate quickly, since we wanted to go shopping clothes.

I tried on several blouses and dresses, but none of them convinced me enough. _I'll just wait and go to Seattle._ The girls did buy some stuff: Trina bought a skirt and some tees. Rose just bought a day dress. They paid for their stuff, and then we headed to the movie theater. It was almost 8 P.M.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Quil and I had spent the day with the rest of the pack, and at 7 we drove to Port Angeles. Embry decided to join us. My Volkswagen took us to the theater safely, and we had some time before the movie started. We ate something at a Chinese food restaurant, and then we went to buy the tickets.

Quil was blabbering about some game that he had seen this evening. I didn't even bother to listen to him. I was obviously thinking about something else.

"Hey Jake. Look who's there." Quil elbowed me, looking at his left. "Jake!" he hissed through his teeth. I snapped out of thought and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Look!" I followed his gaze, frowning.

And then I saw her. _Adalyn_. I stared at her. She obviously didn't see me; she was distracted with something else. I saw her with two girls, one with auburn hair and pale skin and another one with olive skin and black hair. The second one looked at us and then turned around to tell the other girl something. Both turned around at the same time and looked at us for three seconds and, again, turned around. Adalyn looked beautiful. I hadn't seen her long hair hanging down to her waist. Yesterday it was tied up in a bun. Her jeans were tight on her long and well-formed legs. My heart was pounding furiously. I snapped back to reality. Quil and Embry were looking at me like I was retarded. I frowned, and Quil smirked.

"What?" I said.

"Go talk to her." Quil raised his eyebrows and Embry covered his mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Hell no! C'mon, we're late for the movie!" I started to walk away from them. Quil ran and caught up with me. I scowled at him. Then he started waving towards Adalyn and her girlfriends. I followed his gaze quickly and then I saw _her_ looking at us. She waved insecurely and then she and her girlfriends approached us. I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest.

"Hey Quil!" Trina said.

"'Sup, Trina? Hey, Addy!" He said happily. Adalyn looked at me and then her gaze flickered towards Embry, and then back to Quil.

"Hi Quil. What are you guys watching?" Her voice sang. I had been holding my breath without noticing.

"Um, some movie Jake wants to watch." Quil looked at me intently. I glared at him slightly and I saw that mocking look of his. I wanted to kill him.

"Oh. Uh, yeah!" I blurted out. Adalyn frowned a little bit. She raised her eyebrows.

"Looks like we need to get inside now." She again looked at me and I held her gaze for three eternal seconds. I couldn't break the eye contact, and then she looked away.

"Oh. Okay, then. See ya later!" Quil said smiling. Trina smiled at us and then they walked away. My gaze automatically followed Adalyn until she was out of sight.

"Yeah, that was a lot of progress!" Quil laughed and looked at me. I punched his arm and I started walking away from them.

And at night, while I slept, all I could do was dream about her.

* * *

**Well, this wasn't what I expected to upload, but I hope you like it. I'll start to update sooner now. My summer break starts tomorrow! (Yesss!) Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Well, I've been reading the reviews you've left, and most of them said this story was a little bit Mary Sue-ish. Well, I went back and read it and, I recognize it, it is! Jeez, I'm so embarrassed! Because I hate Mary Sues! So I want to apologize to all of you who think this story sucks. I hope you give me a second chance to "fix" the story a bit. I promise this is going to be whatever EXCEPT a Mary Sue!**

**So, let's go on with the story.**

**NOTE: There's going to be strong language in this and the following characters. You'll discover Adalyn's past! And, maybe, MAYBE, there will be a lemon in the story. So, please, if you find these foul language and adult themes offensive in any way, please don't read. I am warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If I did, I would've paired myself up with Jake! Lol.**

* * *

It had been two months since Jacob and Adalyn had first met.

And Jacob couldn't explain how on Earth he and Adalyn were dating now. The night at the movie theater he had caught her on her way to her car and asked her out. She had promised to call him back next day to tell him 'yes' or 'no', and he waited for her patiently. He thought she was going to put up some excuse and say 'no', but he had been wrong.

Of course, Jacob considered himself lucky, and they had been going out once every two weeks. They had gone to the movies, to have dinner and to a picnic. Adalyn still didn't show any signs of response towards his love, but he was definitely going to put all his effort to win her.

He had found out some curious facts about her in the meantime. Adalyn collected nail polish, just as some people collect stamps or baseball cards or insects. She had this big box in which she kept them neatly. He found several weird colors among all the small bottles, and some were very pretty. As for her music tastes, she was a big fan of _The Police_ and _Men at Work_. That was even weird to him, because he didn't even like 80's music (Damn, he wasn't even born then!).

But besides those things, he thought she was pretty normal. And best of all, she didn't hang out with vampires. He did stay by her house at nights to check on her sometimes (she didn't know of course), but she wasn't as much as an accident magnet as Bella is (or was). He had decided not to tell her about his little secret, unless it was really necessary. For example, if vampires were near.

He had called her last night to see if she was doing anything today, but she apparently was going to hang out with her girlfriends at Rose's house. She was going to be staying there late, so he decided to wander by her house to check that she arrived home safely.

* * *

**Adalyn's POV**

It was 12:18 A.M. when I decided to go back home. I said my goodbyes to Rose, Evelyn, and Trina and drove to my house. My ride home was peaceful and I got home safe and sound. I entered my house and turned the porch light on. Mom and Dad were at a wedding at Seattle, so they would stay there until tomorrow. I was home alone. The idea frightened me a bit because of the_ thing_ that had happened to me two years ago. Still, I could phone the sheriff's office and have a patrol monitoring me. But I thought there was no need. Silly me.

I went into my room and changed myself into some pajamas. Since I wasn't very tired yet, I turned on the TV and flipped the channels absent-mindedly until I found one of my favorite movies: _Red Eye _on HBO. I thought it was a great thriller, and, besides, Cillian Murphy was on the cast. I just loved those ocean-colored eyes of his.

The movie was just starting, so I decided to go brush my teeth and wash my face before the good parts came closer. I came out of the bathroom after a few minutes. Jack Rippner was threatening Lisa Reisert now, and I sat on my bed to watch the movie comfortably. I always enjoyed watching it. The time went by quickly, and the movie came to an end. I turned off the TV as the credits were displayed, and I put myself below the thick blanket that kept me warm at night. I thought I wasn't tired, but I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly. And as I slept, I dreamed about _that_. I hadn't thought about it for a long time, and when I remembered that face – those piercing eyes – looking at me, my eyelids opened quickly and I gasped. My eyes filled with tears, and I sat in bed. I breathed in an out for a few seconds, and the pit in my throat slowly vanished. My window was open, and I stood up without thinking twice. I had just had a weird dream, and I was frightened that somebody would come for me. Besides, I was a little bit cold. I dragged my feet along, and I reached for the handle of the window. Just then, my blood ran cold. I backed off from my window, covering my hand. Had I just seen what I had seen?

_Jacob Black?!_

_What the fuck is he doing here?! _**Why**_ the fuck is he here?!_

_Oh my God…_

_Shit, shit, SHIT! _

The worst scenario came through my mind.

_He's stalking me. He's a freak and he'll break into my house and then he'll rape me and then he'll kill me and then he'll leave my rotting corpse here and my parents will come tomorrow and find their daughter all drenched in blood and…_

_Call 911._

I looked around for the phone, remembering that I had left it downstairs, inside my purse.

_Sh-…_

I don't know how, but stupid me peeked outside again. It's that kind of thing that you know it's really fucked up to do, but you do anyways. He wasn't there anymore. I ran into my bathroom and locked the door behind me. A large lump in my throat was there again. But there was also another one in my stomach. My nose stung, telling me I was about to start crying. I sat by my bathtub and sobbed against my forearm. I tried to keep quiet, but still some audible noises came out of my mouth.

Of course, I got no sleep that morning. I came out of the bathroom when the sun was up and the first thing I did was grab something sharp, just in case, and get my phone. I called the sheriff's office and they sent a patrol to check on me. And I had no intentions on seeing Jacob Black, oh no. We were supposed to go out today, but after this, there was no way I was going to get near him. This wasn't going to happen twice to me.

Mom and Dad came home at noon, and they didn't even notice the patrol.

I stayed indoors all day, mostly inside my room.

At six, my phone rang. I really wanted it to be Trina, but of course it was _him_.

Jacob.

I sighed. My hands started shaking in fear, but I composed myself and answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said. _Damn! You're so stupid, Adalyn! He's got you eating from the palm of his hand._

"Hey, Addy." He said coolly. "So, are you still up for that dinner?" He sounded happy. _I can't believe it! He's so shameless!_ I was furious now.

"OF COURSE I AM NOT, JACOB!" My voice was a little bit high.

"What are you talking about?" He said. He was nervous.

"I. Said. NO!." I hissed, pure venom in my words. Jacob sighed heavily. He was obviously looking for the right words to say.

"I'm sorry, Adalyn. I know it isn't my business to sneak on you at night…"

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS! YOU ARE REALLY CREEPY. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOOLED ME, MORON!" I was about to hang up.

"Wait! I have a good excuse, I promise." He said.

"You better have." My eyes were starting to fill with crystal liquid.

"Are you up for some… storytelling?" He asked, hesitating.

"If there is a cop near, I am." My voice was shaky.

"Fine. Can I see you in an hour?"

"O-kay."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I hung up the phone and my head. I couldn't believe I had screwed up. Everything was going fine between the two. But, of course, life wasn't perfect. I was going to make it up to Adalyn. I couldn't lose her.

We agreed to meet at a diner. When I got there, she still hadn't arrived. I took advantage of my spare time to figure out how to tell her everything – that I wasn't normal, that I had imprinted on her, and that it was necessary for me to make sure she was okay.

I knew she was coming because I saw a cruiser – like the one Charlie drives – park on the lot. Adalyn's Mustang pulled over and she came out. She was wearing jeans and a purple sweater that hung loose on her upper body. Her black Converse shoes stepped inside the diner and she scanned the room. Her eyes found me and she instinctively came towards me. Her face looked pale. She didn't look at me the same way she used to. Adalyn sat across from me, and she kept her hands on her lap.

"Hey." I said. She looked down at the table.

"What is it, Jacob." She blurted out.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Would she really believe me if I told her the truth?

"Well, I don't know where to start…"

"Just… say whatever you need to say." She never looked at me. Her hair was a little bit messy.

"Have you ever heard of werewolves?" I asked. Adalyn frowned and glared at me. She flinched when I met her gaze. "I guess not…"

"Jacob, if you're going to tell me some stupid tall tale I'd better not hear it. I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore." She put her hands on the table and started to get up, but I put mine on top of hers. _Shoot. _I looked up, and her eyes were wide open. Frightened. "Lay. Your. Hands. Off. Me." She hissed.

"Please, Adalyn. Listen to me; I swear to you this is real. You don't need to do this." I said slowly. My hands were still on top of hers. Adalyn slowly sat down and her hands slipped from mine. She crossed her arms in front of her. A minute passed by, and then I started to tell her all about the werewolves, and, of course, the vampires. Adalyn listened quietly for the next minutes, her mind trying to take in everything I said. "And that's why we transform. So we can defend ourselves from those bloodsuckers." I sighed heavily. I still needed to go through the imprinting thingy. "So?" I looked at her. Her hands were now resting on the table, fingers interlaced.

"Well, I don't know if I should believe you," She said. She looked confused. "Because I think you are making all this up. And I think you're stalking me." She flinched. "If that's the case," Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's not go out of the main idea." She swallowed hard. "I still don't know what this has to do with you being outside my house at night." Her gaze met mine. Two, three, four seconds.

I sighed heavily again and inhaled. "Do you know what imprinting is?"

Adalyn stared at me dumbfounded. "No."

"Well. Us werewolves have this… peculiar way of choosing who we're going to stay for the rest of our lives," She frowned. "We call it imprinting. You know, it's like falling in love, but for real. Guaranteed." Adalyn looked like she wasn't getting it. "You see, when you look at the person, you instantly feel the need, no, not the need, the _obligation_ of looking after him or her. It's an instant thing. And it lasts forever." She opened her mouth, about to say something, but she closed it after half a second.

"So you're saying it is like love at first sight." She said, looking at her fingernails, which were dressed in a turquoise nail polish. "But it lasts forever?" She said incredulously. She was starting to believe this.

"Yep."

"I still don't understand this… what does that have to do with me?"

"Adalyn, I imprinted… on you."

Her features hardened and then relaxed after a few seconds. Her eyes didn't meet mine until after a minute. Her lips were pressed into a hard line.

"And since you imprinted on me, that means you need to check if I'm alright at night?"

"Yes." I said. "Look, if you want me to stop seeing you, it's fine with me. But I'll still be watching over you."

"That's… creepy." She raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm not totally cool with people watching over me."

"I can see that." I said.

"Well, it's not just because I feel like it, Jacob. It's because I've had problems with those people. There was this… man who almost killed me almost three years ago."

"I'm listening."

"When I was seventeen…" She looked down. "I used to work at Seattle. I went to school there, I had friends. I used to go to a nearby ballet school. My mom's friend, Gloria, owns a record shop at the mall. Since I wanted to start making money, Gloria hired me to work there." There was a small silence between us, and then she looked up. Her gaze was on me, but her eyes were somewhere else. "I was the cashier, and one day this guy came up and tells me 'Hey, can I ask you a question?' and I say, 'You just did, but go on.' He held two CD's in front of me and said 'Which do you like best?' one was Michael Jackson and the other one was Men at Work. Of course, you know what I told him," A tear came down her cheek.

"Men at Work," I said, concentrating on her story.

"Yes. And then he made small talk with me. Of course I didn't know that he had seen me before listening to Men at Work," she shook her head. "And I stupidly went with the flow. He started visiting the store regularly. He told me he was twenty-four, the fucking bastard," My eyes widened, and she flinched. "Then he started bringing me candy. Obviously, I fell for that. One day, he asked me out on a date and I had said no. I thought he was taking it a bit too far," She sniffed. Her lip started trembling. "He was pissed off. According to the police, he had hired a detective who followed me home and kept an eye on me for a while. He didn't show up at the store since the day I rejected him. Mom, Dad, and I used to live in a big apartment building in Seattle. I don't know how the fuck he knew I was home alone that day," A small sob escaped from her mouth. "Everything was so quick, yet so slow. It was the longest half hour of my life," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "He broke into the apartment silently. I was at my room, listening to some CD's. My battery was low, and I turned off my CD player. Then I heard his sick voice calling me," Adalyn put a hand on her throat and looked down. She was crying now. "He came inside, holding this-this… k-knife." Her loud sobs made some people look at us, but they couldn't hear Adalyn's voice. It was a whisper. Of course I could hear it clearly, though. "And he told me these horrible things. He kissed me forcefully and he… put his dirty hands on me," Her eyes were tightly shut and her face looked disgusted. She was in big pain. Her hands were on top of the table now, all extended and tensed up. I took them into mine. "He didn't get that far though. I fought against him, but he made a big cut with the knife just below my rib cage. I almost bleed to death," Her face was red with fury. "Then, the police came and took him away. He was put in jail for sexual harassment and rape intent. He got extra charges because I was a underage." I looked at her pained features. She looked so… fragile. "I had to go to a psychologist for a year. We moved down to La Push because Aunt Maddie was near. She really supports us."

I just held her hands as she cried silently.

**Okay guys. I hope you like the chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I want to thank all of those who have left reviews and added me to your Alerts and Favorites! You're great! **

**Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie Meyer's! Do I have to say this all the time? sniff**

**On with the story, then!**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Adalyn's sobs had vanished, but her eyes still released tears every two seconds. I didn't know what I should say to her right now, so I waited patiently until she was totally calm. She looked like she was in deep pain; she looked sad.

And I was really, really furious. _That bastard will pay_.

The girl I had imprinted on had regained some calmness and she slid one of her hands from mine, taking a napkin. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks and she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry I broke down like this," Her voice was shaky. "I really thought I had closed that chapter in my life."

"Don't worry, I understand. Listen, I'm not going to lie. I don't know what it feels like, that thing that happened to you. But I guess it really sucks," I hadn't released her hand from mine during all the time she had cried. "I hope he's rotting away in jail."

"Me, too. You know, I'm kinda glad about this."

"About _that_?!" I frowned, confused.

"No! Not about _that_. About that thing… imprinting." She looked up at me.

"So you…" I hesitated before asking. "Believe me?"

"It's hard for me to get all this. I thought your kind didn't exist. I thought vampires and werewolves were just things that you read in books or saw in movies." She started to look confident.

"Well, I used to think that too," I looked at her seriously. "Until I transformed." Adalyn looked at me, puzzled. I figured many questions going through her mind right now.

We looked at each other for a few minutes. Just then, her stomach started growling. My lips creased upwards into a smile. "How about some food?"

"Oh. No, really, don't worry, I…" But I cut her off and called the waitress. We ordered, and after another brief, but peaceful, silence moments, the food arrived. Adalyn ate slowly, but she did finish her burger and fries. I had ordered the same thing, but I ate my food in two bites. I hadn't noticed she hadn't ordered anything to drink. I sipped on my chocolate milkshake. Adalyn looked at me and she pressed her lips to a hard line, unsure.

"Can I have a sip?" She asked, nervously. I just slid the shake across the table.

My eyes didn't leave her lips and those simple movements went in slow motion for me. One slender hand took the big glass and then the other one gripped the straw. Her mouth sucked on it for two seconds, and then she put the glass on the table and slid it across again. My eyes followed the glass and I stared at it for three seconds.

"Um, if you don't like foreign saliva on your drink, you just could've said it," She said, blushing. I stared at her incredulously, making her more nervous. I smiled.

"That was our first kiss…" I said. Her eyes widened, and she frowned at me. She made a weird face.

"O-kay… now _that_ was creepy, you know…" She said.

"Sorry," I ran my hand through my long hair and she stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Well, I have to go now. Thanks for dinner, though." She got up from the table and I did the same, leaving some money on the table. "See you later," she said. We stood awkwardly for a few moments and she looked as if she were expecting something. She turned to leave, but I took hold of her arm. She looked at me again and I gave her a quick peck on her cheek. She blushed and I gave her arm back.

"Bye," I said, smiling.

"Bye." She said, and then she left.

I sighed heavily and headed back to my car. Of course, I was going to follow her home. What kind of werewolf did she think _I_ was? I made an oath to myself, and that was keeping her safe no matter what. Because that was what imprinting was about, after all. I didn't care if her heart was meant for someone else; mine was meant for her.

* * *

**Dartmouth, NH.**

Bella looked at what was in front of her. Her eyes, now a liquid gold, just as her gorgeous husband's, were fixed on him. He smiled that crooked smile of his, making Bella sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" He said.

"It's nothing."

Bella Cullen smiled at her husband. He took her hand and went back to his book. She looked outside her window and suddenly got nostalgic. Her high school friends came to her mind, along with Charlie, Billy, and… Jacob. She was still glad Edward couldn't read her mind, and she remembered clearly her former werewolf ex-best friend. _Was he still missing?_ According to Seth, he was already back, but he wouldn't talk to her on the phone. She would just get the 'He's fine; he's safe' news every now and then. Charlie was still at Forks working as Chief Swan. Mike Newton had gone to college at Oregon and found a girlfriend. According to her gossip resource, Jessica Stanley, everybody's life was turning out fine.

As for the Cullens, everything was the same. Alice and Jasper had joined Bella and Edward at Dartmouth, of course. And, most important, Bella had been turned into a vampire. The Cullens thought Bella would be touching the insane line for the first months, but they were wrong. Bella's transformation was non-problematic, which made their lives easier. She was a little bit violent, though, those first months. But Edward had helped her out with that. As for her special powers, the Volturi were delighted to find out that she was immune to other vampires' powers. Bella thought it sucked, because that was nothing special, at least for her. She wanted to be like Alice or Edward.

She didn't complain about the sex, though. It was fucking great.

Bella looked at Edward for a few seconds. Edward noticed it, and looked up from his book again. He looked at her, puzzled.

"What…?"

"How about we visit your parents on winter break?" Bella asked.

"Ah… Forks, huh?" Edward hesitated. He put his book aside and put an arm around Bella's waist. She rested her head on her shoulder, and hugged him back. "Well, if you're ready to go back…"

"Of course I am. Besides, I'm still concerned about Jacob." She looked at her husband. He sighed heavily.

"Okay. Here's the deal. We go to Forks on winter break," Bella smiled happily. "But," Her smile faded. "I choose the place for summer break."

Bella cocked her face to one side. She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She smiled again and leaned in to kiss Edward. He deepened the kiss and grabbed a fistful of her hair, bringing her closer to him. He could feel her smiling, and she brought her arms upwards and rested them on his neck. Now, he wouldn't have to stop himself in fear of hurting her. (A/N: Of course, you know what happened next. LOL!)

* * *

**King County Jail, Seattle, WA.**

"The little bitch will pay," He mumbled.

A tall man, probably in his early thirties, was sitting down on his berth, fidgeting with his hands. A wicked smile formed in his scarred face. He had gotten himself into a handful of fights these last two years. He traced with his index finger the most recent scar, which went throughthe right half of his jawline.

It wasn't his fault that he had tried to kill her. It was _her_ fault. That bitch had flirted with him. She had made him fall in love with her. And deeply. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen on Earth. She was a goddess; she looked heavenly in those tight jeans. She was provocative. She dressed like that for him to notice her. Damn, he had seen her look at him with those big brown eyes. Of course, he was going to talk to her. And when he did, he heard that beautiful voice, that of an angel. He dreamed about her, he searched for her everywhere. She had been here for him, and ONLY him. But she was a stupid, insensitive bitch. Did she not care about his feelings?! He thought of her as a princess, the kind that you need to save from the misery of their lives. He would take her away, and they would live together in a castle. Oh, if she only knew what he had planned for them.

But now, she had screwed up. And he would let her know. She had to know that if she wasn't going to be his, she wasn't going to be anybody's. It was going to hurt him to kill her, but since she wasn't going to cooperate, then he was going to have to do it. _It's for her own good, I promise._ Now, he had figured out a way to get out of this hellhole. He had tracked her down, of course. Bitch was at La Push, hiding like a coward. Did she not now that he would find her? He was going to get her again. And she was going to be with him, even if it was in hell, and dead. He will have her all the way, screaming his name in pleasure, and then he will give her sweet death. And to finish the act, he was getting sweet death, too. Finally she would understand that they were meant to be.

He had made a friend in jail, José. He was the one planning their escape. He agreed that her soulmate and him were supposed to be together. Not that he cared, but he needed to get out of this fucking jail, too. José was going to get his revenge.

_Adalyn, you don't know what you do to me_. He thought, as he ran his thumb against a small knife's sharp edge. _But you'll know it soon. _He smiled.

* * *

**Cliffie! Omg, I'm so sorry! Okay, guys, I hope you liked it. I'll update really, really soon, I promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!! Well, seems that my update wasn't out so soon as I expected. I've been a little bit busy with my junior high graduation, but thank God it's over and done with now. **

**Again, thanks so much to those who reviewed and/or added me to your alerts. I love you guys! **

**Okay, on with the story then.**

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

I got out of my car and I searched for her. She was sitting by the beach, facing the water. I smiled and made my way to reach her. Adalyn didn't notice me until I was next to her. She looked up at me and then looked again at the water. I sat down next to her and felt free to put an arm around her shoulders. She accommodated herself under my arm, still silent.

Another month had passed and we were still going out. Adalyn was starting to gain trust in me now, and we had spent lots of time together. She was now used to me watching for her at night.

"Do you think it's cold?" She asked me, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, I don't know. That water's never cold for me." I looked down at her.

"That's because you have an integrated heater inside your body." She smiled. "I guess it's a good thing."

"Sometimes." I sighed.

"Yeah. You know, the day we met, you looked uncomfortable with those clothes." She giggled. "I thought it was really weird. It was very cold that day."

"Do you think I'm weird?" I asked, nervous.

"You aren't weird, Jacob." She said and then turned to look at me. Her chocolate eyes made some butterflies fly inside my stomach. I smiled and tightened my grip around her.

Adalyn put her arms around my waist and sighed. I looked down at her but she was looking at the horizon again.

"Thanks for putting up with me, Jake." She said. Her cheek was against my shoulder and I could feel her cool breath on my skin.

"You know I would never get bored of you." I smiled down at her. She was staring at the sea again. Suddenly, she turned to face me. Our faces were a couple of inches away, and we stayed like that for three long seconds. I looked down at her lips, and she brought up her right hand, resting it on my neck. My lips captured hers, and she didn't break apart. She deepened the kiss, making me feel more confident as I wrapped my arms around her waist. After a minute we broke apart to get some air and Adalyn rested her head on my chest. I was finally starting to see the bright light on the end of the tunnel.

What I didn't know was that a certain couple of vampires were on its way to Forks.

* * *

**Dartmouth, NH.**

"Come on, Edward! I want to make it to Forks this century!" Bella hollered, standing next to a dark gray Range Rover. "If you don't hurry up I'll leave you!" She went into the driver's seat and honked the horn. Just then, the handsome bronze-haired vampire came walking to the car, carrying five large suitcases.

"I can't believe you are so excited to go to Forks. We could've gone to London." He said, placing the suitcases on the back of the SUV.

"You're picking summer break, remember? Don't start whining. If you want to, you can stay here. It's not like I can die in a car accident or get stricken by thunder." She revved the engine and the newlyweds drove to the place they used to call home.

The ride was smooth, and now Bella didn't mind driving so fast. Edward put their favorite music to light up the ride, and both knew there were going to be some conflicts with this 'Home for the Holidays' trip. They never said it out loud, though.

When they arrived to Forks, their first stop was the Cullen house, since they were going to stay there for the two weeks. Esme was so happy to see them again after several months. Carlisle was still working at the hospital, so he wasn't home.

Bella decided she wanted to visit her dad, and since it was past eight, she knew he was going to be home. She drove her Range Rover to her old house and saw the black cruiser on the driveway. She hesitatingly knocked on the door and, after a few seconds, Charlie appeared on the doorway.

"Bella?" He asked.

_Who else? _

"Hi dad!" Charlie smiled and hugged her daughter for a few minutes. Bella was happy to see that he was doing fine.

"Come in!" Charlie said, pushing her inside the small house. "How's Dartmouth, honey?" They both sat in the small living room. The house was the same as Bella had left it, only a little bit messier. She used to clean it at least once a month when she lived there.

"Great. Edward helps me out a lot if I have any doubts." She smiled. Charlie frowned slightly.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"He decided to wait for Carlisle to come home, so I came alone." Bella looked at her dad. He was aging quickly. The expression lines on his forehead were now very visible. "How's everybody?" She asked, trying to find out how his ex-best friend was.

"Well, I still go fishing with Billy every weekend," Charlie looked at Bella happily. "Jacob's back."

"I know," Bella said. "I've phoned Seth several times to contact him, but he would never want to talk to me." She sighed. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Or so Billy tells me. He says that he's been acting weird these past three months." Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Haven't seen him, though."

"And did you find out where he ran to?" Bella asked.

"Nope. Billy never told me. I guess he's changed."

"Yeah." They stayed in silence for a few seconds. "Have you had dinner already, Dad?"

"No, but I'd really like some _enchiladas_." Charlie said, smiling.

Bella smiled back and reached the kitchen.

* * *

**Adalyn's POV**

Christmas and New Year's Eve passed in a blur for me. Mom and Dad invited my grandparents to come over for the Holidays. Uncle Hank, my favorite person in the world, came too. He lives in New York, and he is awesome. He also likes _The Police_. In fact, my Christmas present from him was his old CD collection. I loved it.

The bad part about the Holidays is that I didn't get to see Jacob a lot. We did see each other between Christmas and New Year, though. I gave him a tool kit for Christmas. He liked fixing cars, and I thought it would come in handy. I only saw him twice in the winter break. He was busy with the rest of the pack. There appeared to be some '_bloodsuckers_', as he liked to call the vampires, near La Push. And he happened to know them. He told me he needed to patrol the reservation until they were gone. Apparently they were leaving as soon as the holidays ended.

What was funny was that he also told me that those vampires weren't usual. They seemed to _not_ like human blood. They were _'vegetarians'_,or so they called themselves. I guess they do it to blend in the society. You know, so they can keep good relationships with us humans. Jake also told me that one of them, a girl, used to be a human a short time ago. She fell in love with a vampire guy and he made her one of them as soon as they got married. He didn't go into details though. There was something bothering him when he mentioned the girl. Her name was Bella. I didn't ask him more about her, though. Maybe I didn't, or shouldn't, need to know.

I was walking around the beach wearing several layers of clothes but I still was cold. My red Converse shoes didn't help my feet to get warm at all. It was very early, and dawn was coming soon. It still was dark and I walked slowly, paying attention to the rocky road, careful not to trip. At the far end, I could see a brown pile of some unidentified stuff. _Maybe it is a tree. _The sun was starting to rise, but I still couldn't see what it was. My curiosity dragged my feet closer to the thing, and as I came a few yards away from it I could distinguish it clearly. It was an animal. Tall as a horse, and it had long hair. It was brown. Looked like a dog or something. I kept on looking at it and I saw something strapped to its leg. _A pair of jeans?_

The large creature noticed I was near it and it brought itself to a standing position. My whole body stiffened and I was prepared to run if it was necessary. It started to walk towards me, but something told me to stay where I was, frozen. The big dog stood a few feet away from me now, but then reality hit me like a bus. It was him.

"Jake?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid. The dog barked and it got closer. I knelt down, the cold rocks made me shiver lightly. Then, the dog sat down. It looked harmless, and since I actually liked dogs, I couldn't help but run a hand through its long, brown hair. As I thought, it was harmless. He was warm, making me gain some body temperature and feeling less cold. "It's you, isn't it?" I said. I assumed it was him. He whimpered lightly and I smiled at him. But then he licked my hand. "Hey!" I rubbed the back of my hand on my jacket. Jacob ran away from me, getting lost in the forest nearby. A few moments later he came out. He was human again. And he was shirtless. A chill ran down my spine and I couldn't help but stare at his very well defined abs. _Oh, God_. He approached me and I looked at the sea.

"Hey." He said. He kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I blushed slightly. He was holding me against his bare chest. Didn't he know that was bad for me?

"Why are you here so early?" He asked me. I could feel the vibrations of his voice on my skin.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh," He replied.

"Why are _you_ here so early?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Patrolling the area. Seems like some bloodsuckers have been nearby. Crossing the line."

"What do you mean by crossing the line?" I looked up at him.

"They aren't supposed to come near the reservation. We have sort of a deal. They don't mess with us, we don't mess with them."

"Oh," I said. I listened to the soft sound of the waves crashing on the rocks. The sun was out. That's when I felt Jacob sort of… smelling me. I looked up at him and he wrinkled his nose. I raised an eyebrow. "Do I smell so bad?"

"Actually, yes." Did he just say I stink?! I tried to disengage his arms from my back but it was useless. Damn him for being super strong. "It's not you." He frowned, mumbling some profanities. Okay, first he says I stink and now he says bad words. "Bloodsuckers."

"Huh?"

"She must have followed you."

"Who?!" I was getting really freaked out.

"Bella."

**Alright. I know what's going to be written next chapter, so I hope it comes out in a few days. I hope you liked it! Please review! Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! The chappie came out as soon as I could write it down, and here it is! I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And I don't own anything! Just Addy and the plot... **

**

* * *

****Adalyn's POV**

"Bella?" I asked, confused. "Why would _she_ follow _me_?" I looked up and met Jacob's gaze. He looked angry. Really angry. "Answer me, Jacob." I asked, panicked.

"She wants to see me." We stayed silent for a few seconds.

"And you don't." It wasn't a question. I saw the look on his face and knew he didn't want to see her anytime soon. Not if he wanted to have a peaceful life. "Why?" I asked.

"Because." He simply said. I raised an eyebrow and gave him an 'I want to know' look. He sighed heavily and took my hand.

"Well. About two years ago, I met Bella. Right here, curiously." His eyes seemed distant and… hurt. "We talked about the old legends I told you about the other day. She wanted to know about the Cullens. That was before I could phase, so I thought my dad's stories were crap. I told her all I knew about vampires and werewolves." He sighed. "Then some time later I found out that she was going out with Edward."

"Who's Edward?"

"That's Bella's husband." He frowned. "They went to prom together and all that crap. But then, Edward left her." My eyes widened a little. "And Bella was kinda lost without him. She even felt physical pain because he had gone. Then she came to me with these bikes. I fixed them and then we sort of… started becoming close." He looked at me, unsure. I nodded slowly. "We had lots of fun together, and slowly she started forgetting the bloodsuckers. She started hanging out with the pack. She used to visit me frequently. I think I used to love her at one point." Ouch. _Used_ to. Used to, Adalyn. I looked up and met his gaze. "But she still wouldn't forget the guy. She would put herself in danger so he would come back. And one day she jumped from the cliff." He lifted his free hand and pointed north. I could see a high risk on the far side of the beach. I gasped. "I got her out of the water, of course. But Alice saw her jumping off the cliff and she freaked out."

"Who's Alice?" Damn, I didn't know anyone in the story but Bella and Jacob.

"Edward's sister. She can sort of see the future. Edward can read minds." I raised my eyebrows. Jacob sighed and continued his story. "She told Carlisle, their father, about what she had seen. Harry Clearwater had died by those days, so that day it was his funeral. Carlisle called Bella's house and I answered the phone. He asked me where Charlie, Bella's father, was. I said he was at the funeral, and he misunderstood me. He thought Bella had died. So Alice came running to Forks and then when she found out she was alive she told her that Edward was going to ask this royal vampire family to give him death."

"Aren't vampires immortal?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes, but there is a way to get rid of them. Shredding them into pieces and then burning them." My eyes widened in shock. This was so… unreal. I couldn't believe it. "So Edward went to Italy to see this king vampires. Alice took Bella to Italy so Edward could see that she was alive. And then they came back together. The Cullens came back to Forks, and Bella and I got distant. I felt betrayed." I was a little bit angry because I felt that Bella only fooled around with Jake. "But then the bloodsuckers asked us for help. There was this other vampire woman, Victoria, who wanted to kill Bella." Jeez, wasn't Bella really popular among vampires? "And since the pack was already formed, we decided to help them because it was for Bella's wellness. We fought against an army of newborn vampires." _That's right, newborn vampires are unstable and it's difficult to control their thirst. _"And we won. I got really beat up, though." I looked up at him in concern. "I'm fine now." He gave me a trustful look and I sighed. "I promised I would get Bella back, but she got engaged to Edward. And I was really pissed off. Since everybody had found their imprints in the pack already, Sam told me that I wasn't going to imprint. I guess he was wrong." He looked at me and I blushed. He smiled. "So I told Bella I'd kill myself if she didn't come with me. I thought I had imprinted on her." He shook his head. "And she told me she loved me. Not as much as she loved Edward, though. She said she still wanted to be friends with me, but I refused. I felt really bad." I gave him a look of disbelief. How could she be so selfish? I mean, having two guys for herself?! "So I ran away. For six months, I followed my wolf instincts. Bella tried to reach me, but I wouldn't want to see her anymore. She got married and went to Dartmouth with Edward." Wow, that's expensive, isn't it? "She called me countless times but I never answered. I guess now that she's here she wants to face me."

"What are you going to do if you see her?" I asked, concerned. I felt so bad for him. And angry. Why would Bella do this to him?

"I don't know." He said. "You know, I'm not so angry at her anymore. I just feel betrayed." He looked down at me and my eyes started to fill with tears from anger and sadness. I don't know what it's like to be in his situation, but I think it really isn't fair. Unrequited love sucks. Even if it's not real love. "I guess it should happen for me to tell you what I'll do."

"Yeah." I stood on my toes and planted a kiss on his nose. "I'm really sorry. About that." He smiled at me and his hands locked themselves around me. I gave him a sad smile.

We looked at each other for a few moments and, this time, it was me who kissed him. He asked for entrance and I granted it without thinking it twice. His tongue explored my mouth and his hands pulled me closer to him. I could feel his desperation. When I couldn't breathe anymore, I reluctantly pulled back. I could feel a blush across my face, and my breathing was erratic. Jacob smiled and still didn't let go of me. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. He smelled like a man. A real man.

I could hear him sniffing again. Jeez, do I really stink that badly?

"What…?" He brought up one hand and covered my mouth. His gaze was looking at the forest on my right side. I followed it and then saw a human figure staring at us. I narrowed my sight a little bit to see if I could distinguish who it was, but failed. It started walking closer to us, and then I could see it was a girl. She was inhumanly pale, with dark hair. Very graceful and beautiful. She looked like a goddess. Jacob's hand dropped from my head and he got my chin. He lifted my head so I was looking directly at him.

"Don't let her get close to you." He said.

It was Bella.

Jacob looked at Bella with a serious look on his face. Bella looked at him intensely. Jake pushed me back until he was in front of me. I cocked my head to one side so I could see both of them. Bella looked at me curiously, and so did I. She smiled and her gorgeous upper front teeth showed. I was astonished by her beauty. Her eyes flew back to Jacob.

"Hi Jake." She said in a musical voice. God, couldn't she be more perfect? I was starting to feel jealous.

"Bella." He replied, looking at her seriously.

"How are you? It's been a long time."

"A really long one, I guess." He was calm, but prepared to attack if necessary. His serious mask was impenetrable. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"I know. But I won't leave until you tell me why you will never talk to me." She looked sadly at him.

"Why I wouldn't talk to you." He laughed bitterly. "I can't believe you ask."

"Listen, I'm sorry things didn't turn out like you wanted them."

"Oh, no, they didn't. They turned out much better than I expected." Bella instantly looked at me again. Jacob's hand was still holding mine and its grip got a little bit tighter. I was really nervous.

"I guess they did." She smiled at me again. "Hi. I'm Bella." She said in her musical voice. I inhaled and spoke up.

"I'm Adalyn."

"So, you know what I am, huh?" She looked at herself and then looked at me. I was about to reply but Jake cut me off.

"I'm going to ask you to leave. Listen, I'm not angry at you anymore, so go away." Jacob told Bella. "Please."

"Just tell me we're in good terms." Bella looked at him intensely again. I noticed she wasn't breathing.

"We are neutral." Bella smiled at him and Jacob still had this serious look on his face. Then, I saw a blur coming from the forest. In a second, I saw a very handsome man standing beside Bella. He looked at Jacob and nodded. Then, he met my gaze. _Is being good-looking a vampire standard or what? _He smiled and I looked up at Jacob.

"_Edward can read minds." Why didn't I remember it before?! How stupid._

"Hello, Jacob." His voice was musical too. _Jeez, having nice voices is a vampire standard too, I guess._

"Edward."

"Bella, love? Why are you here? Remember we can't come near La Push." Edward told Bella.

"I needed to see Jake." She smiled at both of us. "Looks like he's fine now." I noticed that Jacob was still calm. "It was nice seeing you, Jake." She smiled at me and lifted her right hand, showing Jake a silver bracelet with a wooden charm and a heart-shaped diamond. Jacob nodded.

"Jacob," Edward nodded towards Jake. "Addy." He nodded and smiled towards me. The gorgeous couple disappeared and the next second Jake and I were all alone by the beach again.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? The Cullens aren't going to appear in the story for a while, so I hope you're okay with that. Next chapter is coming soon, I promise! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Here's a new chapter for you! It's a little bit short, but I made it on a hurry because I want to go back to play Guitar Hero. I'm so obsessed with that game. Lol! Well, I hope you like the chappie, and please review!**

**Lots of thank you's for those who reviewed and added the story to your Alerts! Love ya!**

**And I don't own anything!! I hate saying this. Well, if I owned Twilight, Jacob would have married me a long time ago. Lol! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Adalyn's POV**

Jacob turned around and faced me. I was still staring at the forest with my mouth slightly hanging open. I had just been a witness of vampire super speed. And I still couldn't believe it. I mean, it was a totally different thing to see it with your own eyes than to imagine what it looks like.

Jake must have seen my astonishment and he spoke up.

"Well," He smiled his gorgeous Colgate smile. I snapped back to reality and looked at him. My stupid apologizing smile came across my face.

"Sorry. It's just..."

"I know. Let's go." He ruffled my already messy hair and he hugged my waist, leading me back to my car.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

My room was different. The pale pink walls and the white wooden closet were there. I was laying on my bed, listening to _You Can Dance If You Want To._ The small battery symbol on the CD player was flashing. I sighed and turned it off. I got up from bed. I had the day off from work today, so it was a little bit for breakfast. I ate a big plate of Cheerios and then I headed to my room. I turned on my TV and watched some MTV. I was really warm below my blanket when I heard footsteps. Mom and Dad were at work right now, and it was weird when they came home early. I got up from bed, and I backed away from the door.

"_Addy?" _A male voice came from outside the room. I froze in my tracks. My breathing started to become erratic. It was him.

_William._

The door flung open, and he was there, holding a knife. His sick smile came across his face, and his green, piercing eyes looked at me intensely. I screamed loudly, reaching for my window.

"_Where do you think you're going, baby?" _He said in a paranoiac voice.

"_What are you doing here? Go away, you sick bastard!" _I shouted at him. He started laughing bitterly. I was going to have a heart attack soon. I needed to get out of there.

"_I don't think so, honey. You're coming with me." _He approached me and yanked my arm. I started to hit him with my hands and to punch him wherever I could, but he got my wrists and punched me with his free hand. He threw me on my bed again. I hit my head with the soft mattress, and he got on top of me. I was screaming loudly again, trying to get someone to help me. William slapped me straight on my face to shut me up. I whimpered loudly and brought my hand to my cheek. I was on a big disadvantage. He was very muscular and tall. That's why I had talked to him on the first place. I thought he was hot when I first saw him. I didn't know he was a psychopath. I regret meeting him so badly.

He started kissing my neck forcefully. I couldn't fight him right now, because all of his weight was on top of my body and I couldn't breathe. He started tracing circular patterns on my right thigh with the knife. I was shaking violently in fear. I couldn't scream properly. A large lump was on my throat, indicating that I was going to cry soon.

"_You thought I wasn't coming for ya', didn't you bitch?" _He said in a low and disgusting voice to my ear_. "You're mine. MINE." _He said, and tears were now rolling down my temples and into my hair. I couldn't believe this.

_  
"Let go, it hurts." _I told him in a husky voice. He nibbled on my earlobe. I was about to throw up_. "Please, William."_

Whenever I talked to him in a nice way, he would act as he was told. He lifted himself from my body and he looked at me. I had a chance to fight now. I was breathing heavily, so was he. I regained my breath and we stayed silent for a few moments. I didn't break our eye contact. He looked so... mad. His gaze was eager.

I then kicked him with my knee in his private parts. With an 'oomph' he landed on the wooden floor beside the bed. My top was pushed up and my bra was visible. I felt the cool blade of the knife breaking my skin. A burning sensation followed it. I looked down at me, and stared at the deep cut he had made.

I screamed loudly again and got up. He grabbed my left foot, making me fall down on the floor. I shouted in pain and started to drag myself to the telephone base. I left a trail of blood behind me. I grabbed the first object I could reach with my fingertips, a stapler, and threw it towards William. It landed on his head. He started bleeding and his body collapsed on the floor again. I grabbed the phone with my shaky left hand and dialed 911. I got up quickly, clutching my side and exiting the room.

I ran to the lobby and nobody was there. Thankfully, the ambulance came a few minutes after I asked for it. The police came quickly, and I told them which apartment I lived in. The paramedics put me in the stretcher, and I only saw the cops holding back William from kicking and punching. He looked at me with fury.

"_I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU, ADALYN! I SWEAR!! I LOVE YOU!!" _And the doors to the ambulance closed before my eyes.

I got thirty four stitches on the cut. The scar will never vanish from my skin. It's a reminder of him. He'll always be in my memories. That bastard.

I brought my hand to my side and felt the scar. It was a long, horizontal line that touched my rib cage. I sighed and opened my eyes. It was all a nightmare. Rubbing my eyes, I got on the shower. I was going to see Jake today.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Adalyn arrived at six at my house. I didn't know what we were doing today. I had run out of ideas of where to take her to. Anyway, our date was probably going to be ruined. There were heavy clouds on the sky. It was going to rain tonight.

"So, where are we going?" She asked me, smiling. She looked up at the sky and a strike of lightning came across the sky. Her eyes widened and she looked like a five-year-old in Christmas. A few seconds after, loud thunder rumbled. A heavy downpour started to fall on us, and Adalyn looked at me.

Our date was completely ruined now. We were all wet because of the rain, and I really felt angry. I hate it when the weather doesn't let me do whatever I want to do.

"Sorry." I said. Adalyn started to laugh loudly and another strike of lightning came across the sky. "Why are you so happy?" I thought she would be mad because our date was ruined. Adalyn was now extending her hands and feeling the rain. Her clothes were all wet.

"Don't you just love the rain?" She asked me. Thunder rumbled again. I smiled at her. She wasn't mad because of the weather. The grin on her face grin made her look even more beautiful. I had never seen her so happy. Her laughter was contagious, and I soon found myself laughing. She put her hands around my neck and grinned, giggling. "I always get like this when it rains. I know it's a little bit creepy."

"It's great." I said. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my hips. She extended her hand again, collecting raindrops.

"The best part of rain," She said, looking down at me. "Is thunder. It frightens me and makes me anxious at the same time. I don't know how to describe it. I like the feeling." She smiled when she heard another rumbling sound. I liked thunder too, but I had never met somebody who liked it so much. I guess that's another reason why I imprinted on this beautiful girl.

"Me, too." I said, as Addy captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I didn't want to make assumptions, but I was pretty sure we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Okay, so here it is. Alright guys, next chapter is going to be longer! And scarier! Somebody's coming back... and lots of stuff I gotta write down, I tell you. PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I know, I know! It's been a long time since my last update, but there's been a lot of things going on! Went out of town for a few days, so I couldn't have access to any type of technology. And, it was the The Dark Knight premiere!! God, that movie is awesome. I've seen it three times already (I know, lol). Well, too much blabbering, here's the chappie! **

**I don't own Twilight! :(**

* * *

**Adalyn's POV**

I was comfortably, and unusually warmly, sleeping until my inner clock woke me up from my dreams. I started to stretch in bed when I realized the big and well-formed russet colored arm wrapped around my waist. Jacob and I had slept together last night. It's not what you think, we didn't do anything... yet.

Last night was perfect. A heavy downpour didn't let me go back home. Okay, I admit it, I didn't _want_ to go home. Since my clothes were all wet, I borrowed some of Jake's old ones: a hoodie and some sweatpants. Of course, he kept me warm at night. I liked being near him, because my hands and feet were never warm unless he was next to me.

My parents didn't know about this. What? Did you think I was just going to call them and say 'Hey Mom and Dad, I'm going to sleep with my boyfriend, so don't wait for me.'? I don't think so. My father has always been a little bit overprotective, but I didn't cause him a lot of trouble. I am a good kid, after all.

I looked up and saw Jacob's face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. I decided that he looked beautiful when he slept. But boy, was he a heavy sleeper. His hand was heavy and I needed to head home soon.

"Jake?" I whispered. I poked his ribs to see if he would wake up. "Jake?" I said a little louder. I brought my hand up to his cheek and touched him. His eyes flew open and he smiled when he saw me. "Hey."

"Hey." His husky voice ran a chill through my spine. He leaned in to kiss me. "I love you."

"Me, too." I said, looking up at him again. "I have to get home soon." Jacob's smile disappeared and he sighed heavily. His grip tightened around me a little bit.

"Now?" He said, not wanting me to leave. I nodded, and he grimaced, letting go of me.

"I'll see you later." I winked at him playfully. He grinned and I got up from his bed. I looked back to see him when I was at the door and found him looking at me up and down. I remembered that I still had his clothes on and I blushed. "I'll bring your clothes back later, okay?" I said. He just looked at me and nodded, smiling ever so sweetly.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was smiling stupidly, even though she had already left. I noticed that her clothes were still on my bedroom floor. I stared at them for a few seconds and got up from bed to take a shower. Last night had been the nicest in a long time. All just because of her presence. I know it sounds cheesy, but, hey, that's what imprinting is. I am going to do what it takes to spend a lot more time with her.

As I got downstairs, I noticed that my dad was by the kitchen. He wheeled around to turn to me, expecting something. His eyebrows rode up and down on his forehead.

"We didn't do anything."

"I know."

"What?!" I frowned. My dad chuckled.

"I didn't sneak on you, son. Don't worry, she loves you. I can see it." And with that, he went to watch TV.

I hope he's right.

* * *

**Adalyn's POV**

I ran back home and took a shower, dropping Jake's clothes in the washing machine to return them later to him. I put on clean clothes and headed downstairs to call my mom at work and tell her I was back home. After that, I ate some breakfast and headed back to my room to watch TV. I know I'm a little bit too old to watch cartoons, but I still like having a good time remembering my childhood and laughing.

I guess the volume was too loud to hear him come inside.

My door was open, and I could see the small hallway that led to the staircase of my home. I didn't notice him standing on my doorway. Three soft knocks on my door snapped me out of concentration, directing my attention to the door. I gasped.

The blond, muscular man was leaning on the doorframe, his right hand was holding a gun.

_Oh my God._

I blinked three times, unable to move. I then realized that he was real. He was standing on my door, ready to kill me. William then smiled wickedly, making me shiver slightly. He had several scars on his face, probably for fighting in jail. He was a violent person, or so had told me an officer when he had asked me what had happened that day at my apartment in Seattle.

I was about to scream, when he lifted his right arm and aimed the gun at me.

"You don't want to do that, boo."

I hated that pet name. I was expressionless, just staring at him. No tears, no anger, nothing. My eyes were just fixed on him.

How on Earth did he run away from jail?

He came closer to me, cocking his head to one side and putting his ugly hand on my cheek. I didn't want him to shoot me.

"Why so serious?"

Tears were pooling around my eyes, clouding my vision. I started to sob slightly. William lifted my chin for me to look at him.

"Shh, shh, baby. I'm here now. I told you I was coming back for you." His green piercing eyes looked at me with that twinge of insanity. "Don't worry, I came here to rescue you." RESCUE ME?! OH GOD RESCUE ME FROM HIM!

My gaze was fixed on the wall. How I wish I lived back in Seattle so that somebody could hear me quickly. Here in La Push my house was a little bit far from civilization. I mentally kicked myself.

"Look at me, baby." He told me, his voice was husky. I wanted to disappear. My eyes were still on the wall. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" And then he slapped my face. I brought my hands to the recently injured area and sobbed loudly. I was doomed. "When I tell you something, you obey me. Understand?" He yanked my arm very hard, bringing me to a standing position. "UNDERSTAND?!" I just stared at him, wordless. He snorted and threw me against the wall. Obviously he wanted to kill me, because there was a mirror, which I ended breaking into pieces with my head. My crane bounced and I heard a shattering sound, followed by a warm and damp feeling on the back of my head.

"Yes." I replied softly.

"Good." He smiled and took my face again in his hands. "Look what you made me do." He shook his head. I sniffed and wished I was dead. "Don't worry, it won't hurt anymore. I promise. When you wake up, we'll be in heaven." He smiled at me.

Yes, he was going to kill me.

He aimed his gun at me again, making me freeze in my tracks. One small movement and he would send me to the other world in a second. He was searching for something in his pocket and took out a small bottle. I didn't know what was in it. Followed by the bottle, there was a white piece of cloth.

_Shit._

He damped the small napkin with the liquid and then grabbed me. I stumbled and fell down, but stupid me put my arm in front of me, landing on it. I felt the breaking bone below me, followed by a big pain. I let out a small cry, but William lifted me and threw me on my bed, putting himself on top of me and holding the cloth against my mouth. My muffled voice wouldn't help me, and soon the smell of chloroform filled my nostrils.

_Somebody, help me._

And I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Well, here it is. The William/Adalyn thingy is going to be two chapters long, so I'll post next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! Please review! Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hell-o! Okay guys, chappie number nine is up! Bear with me, I beg you. There will be more problems going on with Addy and Jake, so stay tuned! Next time I'll give you not one, but TWO chappies! Yeah, I know I'm very nice.**

**Again, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and added the story to your Story Alert list!**

**Jeez, if I owned Twilight, believe me, Jacob would materialize himself and marry me. But I don't, so I dream about it once every often.**

* * *

**William's POV**

I held the love of my life until she went into sleep. I didn't want to do this to her, I swear, but I had to do it. She wouldn't want to cooperate. She loves me, and she knows it, more than what she thinks, but she doesn't want to accept it. That's why I came back for her. She will realize it sooner or later. We are going to be together forever, finally.

Here's the plan: I get her to sleep and kill us both.

There was no way on Earth that I was going back to jail. Psychological problems my ass! I am not crazy. I am in love. That's why I didn't wait those long thirteen years to come for the love of my life and save her. That's why I ran away, for her.

We needed to get out of here, because if not somebody would come and interrupt us. I carried her, bridal style, outside the house and headed to the forest. Nobody would find us there.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was anxiously waiting for Adalyn to come over or to call me. I was getting a little bit nervous. Maybe her parents caught her with my clothing or something. I couldn't bear being away from her anymore, so I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

She didn't answer.

I started to think the worst, but I tried to compose myself. After two or three seconds, I tried again.

Nothing.

This time, I tried her cell phone number. She always carried it with her, even if she was asleep she would hear me.

Nothing.

I got up quickly and headed for her house. I needed to see that she was fine. Something told me she wasn't.

I phased and ran through the woods, arriving two minutes later at her home. Her car was there, but nobody was home. I checked the doors and they were fine. Just then, I picked up a foreign scent by the front door. I followed it, and it leaded me back to the woods. I started to pick up some speed, and after a few minutes of running, I came to a clear spot at the forest.

There was a tall and blond guy with his back facing me. He turned around, and then I lost it.

He was carrying Adalyn, who was unconscious, in his arms.

Anger overtook me and I ran towards him, ready to kill him if I needed to.

* * *

**William's POV**

I had carried my princess for a good half hour, and I was starting to get tired. She was still asleep. I had given her a large dose of chloroform earlier, and the cloth was still resting on top of her beautiful, full lips. I stopped on an area with no trees in the middle of the forest to rest. I was just about to put Addy on the grass when I saw a big, russet colored wolf.

And when I say it was big, it was big. _Huge_. Almost the size of a bear.

It growled at us and I froze on my tracks. Well, if he was going to kill us, it didn't matter to me. I was going to do it sooner or later.

It ran towards us, so fast that he was in front of me in two seconds, growling loudly at me.

I backed away a little bit, still holding Addy in my arms. I changed my mind: I better run away. Fast.

I turned around slowly to walk away, but the stupid wolf stood up and with its paws he got my shoulders. I fell backwards, the weight of Adalyn crashing on top of me. The air was kicked out of my lungs and I struggled to grab some oxygen back.

I then noticed that the wolf had clothes strapped to its leg.

_What the hell?!_

It ran away from us, hiding behind the trees. I heard a weird, exploding sound rumble through the woods.

_Man, am I going nuts._

I realized that the wolf was gone and I stood up and lifted Adalyn. I ran away as fast as I could from that place.

"HEY!" A voice that was behind me called. I turned around to see a big guy with the same skin color as the wolf running towards us. I ran full speed, but since I was carrying Adalyn, I couldn't run very fast.

"Where the fuck are you going? Stop!" The guy shouted again. He sounded closer now.

_Shit._

I turned around again and saw that he was a few feet behind me now. It wasn't long until I felt him grab my arm. He yanked it and I was held back, falling backwards again. My butt landed on a tree branch.

Adalyn was on top of me again, and I put my arm around her waist so that she would be safe.

You just screwed it badly, my friend.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The goddamn idiot wouldn't stop running away, so I got him and he fell down on the grassy floor. I punched him with all my force, and he started bleeding.

I looked down and found an unconscious Adalyn. Her right arm was swollen. She had a broken bone. Her skin was pale, and I then noticed that the bastard had hurt her on the back of her head. Her brown hair had red streaks on it because of the blood.

I was distracted looking at her when he aimed his gun at me and fired.

Luckily, the bullet just grazed my arm, making it bleed rapidly. The wound healed itself in seconds, making the guy stare at it open-mouthedly. I took advantage and grabbed his gun quickly, throwing it behind me. He then attempted to kick me, but it didn't even make me wince.

"What the hell are you?!" He shouted. I was standing in a fighting position.

"Leave her alone." I said, growling. He noticed that I was shaking violently. I was going to hurt him very soon if he didn't go away.

"No." He replied, cocking his head to one side. His eyes twinkled with madness. This guy was a psychopath. "She's mine."

"I don't think so. You better go away before I call the cops."

"Go away, we're fine. She's hurt and I'm taking her to the hospital." He lied.

I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed his neck. He dropped Adalyn to the floor and he started choking. His hands were on my arm, attempting to free himself from me. I threw him against a tree. He hit his head against the trunk, but when he landed on the floor he grabbed the gun. I lifted Adalyn and he aimed the gun at me.

"You leave her alone! She is mine! MINE!" He shouted at me. Damn. I turned around and started to run away from him. He shot the gun but missed, the bullet landing on a tree. I then stopped and put Adalyn behind a fallen tree trunk and made my way back to him. He was so dead.

I was ready to punch him straight in his face, but then he lifted the gun. I froze on my tracks. The gun made a clicking sound, indicating that it was loaded.

He aimed at me for three seconds, but then he did something I wasn't expecting.

He aimed his right temple.

"You can't do anything now, big guy. Concentrated dose." He made a signal with his head towards Adalyn. "And I am not going back to that hellhole. I just came here for her, and now, we're both leaving." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I ran towards him, but it was too late.

The gun went off, and he fell to the floor.

My eyes widened, and I stepped back. The guy had just killed himself. He had run away from jail and committed suicide. And he was soon going to take away Adalyn from me if I didn't hurry up.

I quickly turned around and grabbed Adalyn. Checking her pulse I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get to the hospital. Screw the guy, he could rot away there. I didn't care. All I needed was her to be safe.

"Stay with me, Addy." I whispered to her unconscious body, tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

**Okay, people! Next chappies will be up soon. I'm outta here. Mom's yelling at me that it's too late. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I'm back. And for good. I know that I haven't updated in, like, a million years, but many things have happened to me. I wouldn't even know where to start! This chapter is super short but I really needed to write this down before what comes next. Thanks for sticking around, and I'll try to update soon... **

**By the way, I was disappointed with BD. And the movie. Oh well... on with the story.**

* * *

He was trying as hard as he could not to phase into his wolf form. He needed to get to the hospital as fast as possible… before it was too late for her. Jacob pushed his feet at top speed, holding Adalyn tightly and talking to her constantly though she couldn't listen. It looked like if the blood had been drained out of her body, and this made Jacob more nervous. The back of her head was still bleeding, and her bruised arms and legs made her look like she had been tortured mercilessly.

Jacob finally could see the hospital, and he tried to run even faster. When he entered the emergency room everyone glanced at him, and at the body that he held in his arms. After he quickly explained what had happened to Adalyn, the doctors quickly took her in a hospital bed to a room at the end of a long hall. He was instructed to sit by the waiting room. The blood stains on his shirt and pants made almost everyone stare at him. He could obviously guess what they were thinking, but he was the one who knew the truth.

Millions of thoughts were running through his head. The only thing he could think about was _her_. What were they doing to her? Was she going to be alright? How the _fuck_ did that maniac escape from jail and track her down? Why her? Why?

Jacob tried to tune out everyone else in the room and focus on what was going on on the room that she had been taken to.

Nothing.

He got up and looked around. The nurse that was by the front desk wasn't there anymore. He decided to get as close to the room as he could so he would know what was going on. Taking slow steps, he pretended to look for a soda machine nearby. As he walked by the hall he could only hear faint voices and the sound of dozens of beeping machines. He saw the patients lying on their beds, all looking asleep. He was two doors apart from the room now, and he could now distinguish more voices. They were speaking intensely, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He looked back to see if anyone had seen him, and was relieved when he saw that the hall was still clear.

"She lost a lot of blood, Doctor," A female voice, probably the nurse that was at the front desk before, said.

Jacob pressed his ear to the cold, wooden door. He heard a beeping sound was relieved. He was tempted to look by the window to see if Adalyn was okay, but he knew that they were going to take him away if he did. He stood quietly by the door and tried to listen to everything that the doctors said.

"It seems like she inhaled a lot of chloroform, too," He heard a male voice say. This voice seemed strangely familiar. He tried to connect the voice with a face. Jacob then remembered that he was at the hospital where Dr. Cullen worked.

It was him.

"Here's what we'll do," He said, and he started blabbering lots of medical terms Jacob couldn't understand. It seemed like they were going to do a lot of stuff to Adalyn. When he finished explaining what needed to be done, Jacob heard the nurse opening cabinets and plastic envelopes. He could hear the sharp needle breaking Adalyn's skin, and the liquid that was being inserted in her body seemed to calm down her heartbeat a little. Jacob sighed and decided to stay as close as he could to Adalyn.

Jacob sat down by the door, below the window so the doctors wouldn't see him. Suddenly, he started feeling very, very tired. His eyelids seemed to weigh a ton, his body started to loosen up, and he finally fell asleep. The last thing he thought was that if they saw him he was doomed.

On the back of his head, he heard some beeping. Not that constant beating that meant the patient was stable, but a louder and quicker one. He became a little more aware of the sound… it seemed to come from a nearby place.

Adalyn.

It all happened so quickly, but yet so slowly. Her body was invaded by heavy convulsions, and Jacob looked at the doctors act as quick as they could around her. They ripped her shirt open, exposing part of her chest. Carlisle grabbed two pads with his marble white hands and pressed against Adalyn's body. She jumped on the bed, but didn't seem to respond.

There was no beeping anymore. Instead, there was just a continuous, monotone sound.

She was dead.

Suddenly, Jacob's body went limp. A huge lump formed on his throat. His legs weakened, like if the life had been sucked out of him. His breathing became erratic, and his vision became blurry. He could still distinguish the white robes, the blue paper dress that Adalyn was wearing, and he could still see that she jumped on the bed when Dr. Cullen pressed against her.

Jacob became more and more dizzy.

"Bite her," He said, knowing that Dr. Cullen would listen to him.

And everything went black.


End file.
